imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Lighthouse Quest
NOTE: If at any time you delete or sell the quest papers, you'll have to restart from the beginning. Hold on to them as if your life depends on them! * The whole quest would take around 30 minutes, provided you have gathered/collected all the required items. You can also buy those items from Black Trader instead of farming them, but the fastest would still take around 30 minutes. Video Walkthrough Lighthouse Walkthrough Part One: Here Lighthouse Walkthrough Part Two: Here Lighthouse Walkthrough Part Three: Here Written Walkthrough *Talk to the Innkeeper and accept her quest to get Innkeeper's Request. Innkeeper's Request *Collect Clovers (5) dropped from Kooii, in the forest south of the main Village. *Return to the Innkeeper and accept her next quest to get Innkeeper's Request 2. Innkeeper's Request 2 *Collect Wild Boar Meat (5) from the Leaf Boars/ Angry Leaf Boars in the Woody-Weedy Forest/Woody-Wordy Forest *Give them to the Innkeeper and get the Innkeeper's Recommendation. Innkeeper's Recommendation *Go see Kulin to accept his quest to get Kulin's Request, he's at his hut in Mushroom Marshlands. Kulin's Request *'LANOS: '''The three people you need to talk to are Vellore (1260,585), Juri (635,755) and Erante (400,850) to get Old Man's Statement, Young Man's Statement and Young Girl's Statement. They're in the main Village. **Vellore is on the right side of town and Erante and Juri is on the left. *'SIRAS: The three people you need to talk to are Melonu(1041,672), file: Juri-Noii.pngNoii (635,756), and Terante (400,850) to get Old Man's Statement, Young Man's Statement and Young Girl's Statement. They're in the man Village ** Noii and Terante are in the left side of town (near Reader Lal). **Melonu (1041,672) is in the right side of the town (near Trader). *Speak to all of them to gather evidence, then return to Kulin to get Kulin's Request 2. '''Kulin's Request 2 *You need to find the Old Skirt. Its exact coordinate is 3585, 2895. *Take what you find back to Kulin to get Kulin's Request 3, Broken Soulstone, and Coded Letter. Kulin's Request 3 *Take it to Melonu or Vellore in the Main village (Woody-Weedy Village or Woody-Wordy Village) to get Old Man's Request. * Melonu and or Vellore will ask for a Special Mushroom Beer before he decodes it. **Gather Dried Mushrooms (10) from Swamp Mushrooms in Mushroom Marshlands and talk to Bartender Lumai/Bartender Maloi and trade Dried Mushrooms (10) to make Special Mushroom Beer. *Give a Special Mushroom Beer to Melonu and or Vellore and he will decode the message (you will receive Decoded Letter). *Take it back to Kulin and he will give you Kulin's Request 4. Kulin's Request 4 *Bring Kulin's Request 4 and the Broken Soulstone to Poscar at the Wingfril Island Beach. *Follow the map south-west to get to the beach where you will find Poscar. He will need these materials: Woopa-Roopa Scale (20) and Coral Dust (1). **Make Coral Dust by gathering Red Coral from Woopas, Roopas. Give Red Coral (5) to Sara to make Refined Coral, and Refined Coral (5) to make Coral Dust (1). **You can also exchange Small Coral (10) with Sara to get Red Coral (there is a chance of getting a Coral Ring or Coral Necklace in the process). *Give them to Poscar to get a Printed Magic Stone. *Take the stone to Kulin to get Kulin's Request 5. Kulin's Request 5 *Go to the Lighthouse to investigate. Tap on the Sealed Stone in the lighthouse to get the Lighthouse Report. *Go back to Kulin he give you Kulin's Request 6 Kulin's Request 6 * Kulin will ask you to get Green Powders (10) Green Crystals (3) and Mystic Stone (1). ** Green Crystals can be dropped by Woopas and Roopas . *Once you have all the items, go back to Kulin and he will give the Angel's Tear, which grants access to the Lighthouse Dungeon 'Rewards:' * Angel's Tear that grants access to the Lighthouse Dungeon. *Access to Revenger Siro's Quest *Access to Edvant's Quest * Tiny Old Bag Category:Quests Category:Guide